Overlord: Alteria Aurora Volume 1: New World
by skylarwind
Summary: What if it is not Momonga and Ainz Ooal Gown guild but another guild is being transported into the new world? This is a story of three players who stay till end of the server. Instead of force logout, they find themselves in a world where virtual becomes reality. They will face challenges ahead in the New World in the quest of achieving total unification of the world.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone. This is my first Overlord fanfic, so I do apologiesthat I may have grammar mistake, so do free to point out in the reviews. And also, if there is any suggestions, do free to write it down in the review. I will try my best to reply when my work and study schedule is not so tight. So here is the summary:**

 **What if it is not Momonga and Ainz Ooal Gown guild but another guild is being transported into the new world? This is a story of three players who stay till end of the server. Instead of force logout, they find themselves in a world where virtual becomes reality. They will face challenges ahead in the New World in the quest of achieving total unification of the world.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord.**

 _Year 2138 AD, the age of advanced technologies is being used around the world. One of the famous technologies used is the Neuron. A headset that allows players to experience the interactive virtual world as real life. Thanks to its creations, many gaming companies had created games to boost entertainment throughout Japan._

 _Yggdrasil. One of the most popular Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game or DMMORPG in short. To be more precise, DMMORPG is an interactive game where one play the virtual game just like reality. Unlike the rest of DMMORPGs, the reason that Yggdrasil became famous is because of its high level of freedom towards its players._

 _The classes that became the basis of this game is endless. That includes the normal and high-rank classes. Each classes have a maximum level of 15, thus a player needs to have at least 7 classes or more just to reach the overall level cap 100. As a result, this creates a variety that many players are free to explore and master it to his or her liking._

 _When I said this game has a high level of freedom, appearances can be changed to one's liking as well. If one used the creator tools that were sold separately, one can able to alter the appearance of equipment gears, interior data, character visuals and detailed settings of one's home._

 _The world in Yggdrasil is massive, with nine realms from the Norse Legends. Yggdrasil is truly one of the kind. It creates a phenomenon that set the artisan side of the players in Japan ablaze. This is what we called 'visual popularity'._

 _Well… That is quite a story from past now._

Alteria Aurora. One of the strongest and well-known guilds in one of the realms, Asgard. Known to be a hybrid guild, Alteria Aurora was ranked first in the guild ranking in the official data. In the meeting room of the beautiful sky temple protected by its guardians and its unbreakable shields, a grand square table with a map of the realms in the middle, surrounded by 50 white marble luxurious seats.

Despite its numbers, most of them were empty. Only five of them were being used.

"It is truly sad that the game had to close down. I guess this what people call it fate." The leader, a female human-like Angel, smiled sadly. The player who was controlling the character was a young girl not even in her twenties from a wealthy family. Her name is Fujiwara Yuki.

Her father worked as a businessman while her mother is a famous violist. Both of them have been travelling around the world and could not able to take care of her. But it didn't faze her that much. She learned how to be independent and educated herself since she was not allowed to leave the house thanks to her father's fears of her being taken away by bad people.

"That can't be helped. The company decided to disband it. This is how one can described as you do, Skekinah." One of the founders spoke with a nod. An elf whose face always covered by a white hood.

"In due honesty, there is no need to wear a hood, Aenor. Today is the last day." Skekinah sighed.

"Well, no point dwelling that, leader-san." The elf spoke bluntly which earned another sigh from the leader while the other three laughed softly at their antics.

"Well, does anyone want to come to the Throne Room and wait for the game to finally close?" Skekinah spoke to the other founders.

"I will go with you." A vampire which seemly out of place since the guild is mostly holy and neutral-based guild. His appearance is more humanoid thanks to the creator's tool funded by the Guild, much to Skekinah's relief. When he first joined into the guild, by her invitation, there were a lot of argument from one or two founders over appearance that doesn't match the Holy Guild. In due honesty, she admitted that she value more on a person's personality rather than appearance.

"Same for me." The elf stood up with a nod.

"Thank you, Damula. Aenor." The angel gave a smile before turning to the others.

"How about you two?" She asked the two founders.

"I wish to stay but my parents will disagree with me. I apologized for that." The human founder apologized with a smile.

"Same goes for me. My work starts early tomorrow at 5am. The boss of mine can be very cruel." A birdman founder whose face covered with a mask for obvious reasons sighed.

It is no surprise that most of the players in the guild complain about their daily lives. Once in a while, some member would give advice to each other. It has become an everyday occurrence and the guild has no complaints. Everyone do respect with each other after all.

Unlike the rest of the Guilds, Alteria Aurora have all three types of races as their founders. Their goal and way of thinking is to make sure that everyone, every races is working together in harmony. Very few members in the guild were heteromorphic, which is the high-tier class. In fact, out of the 800 members the guild have, only about 14 to 15 were heteromorphic. That includes the founders as well. This greatly surprised and respected by other guilds as no-one could able to do such a feat in combining various races into one due to the tension between the human and heteromorphic races since the second year after the game was released.

"Alright. I understand. Have a good day and perhaps fate allows us to meet up again one day." Skekinah nodded, understood the situation since virtually and reality don't exactly mixed. The two founders nodded with a smile and waved their final good-bye to their friends before logging out.

"Now then, shall we get going?" Skekinah turned to the founders who agreed to stay with her.

"Of course." Both males nodded and three went out of the meeting room. The angel locked the door, knowing that there is no need to use the room. She turned around and saw the knight and servant NPCs lining up along the hallway with respect.

She opened the console and saw that they have thirty minutes left till the game shut down for good. The founders looked at each other and both males shrugged on what to do with them.

"Follow me." Skekinah sighed and commanded the NPCs. Might as well bring them to throne room. Each NPCs were created by the founders except for Skekinah, since she has no knowledge of programming. But some of the NPCs are owned by her as she gave her ideas and plans to Damula and Aenor as they are masters in computer programming.

"I guess we won't be lonely." Damula spoke softly as they walked to the throne.

"Well, it is best that we gave them the respect though. They did well with defending the Sacred Garden of Eden." Skekinah explained her reasons.

It is true that most of the NPCs created were guardians that protect their Sanctuary. Since this game has high level of freedom, their guild can be dissolved by breaking the 'guild weapon' that is currently with Skekinah. The Holy Halberd of Alteria Aurora. Well, that is a well-made copy since she, herself, could not bear to remove the real one out of the main vault protected by its strongest guardians.

Despite it being a copy make by Damula who is known to be the master alchemist and an inventor, all its members and other guilds seems to mistaken it as a real one which slightly amuse her. When they had a farewell party earlier that evening, every member had their jaws dropped to the floor when she mentioned that the halberd was a fake. She did reveal the real weapon and everyone commented that they are too similar to know which is fake or not even with a Detect Enchantment spell.

As they walked to the throne room, Skekinah silently took a look at the guild ranking. When the list is shown, her guild that everyone created was at the top which make her smile softly, remembering the time that everyone worked very hard to do their best.

 _Well that was the past._ She thought solemnly as the door to the throne room are being opened.

But what happened next when the clock strikes midnight, had created a life-changing event for these three players who will face their challenges ahead.


	2. Chapter 1: Begynnelse

**A/N: I will try my best to release a new chapter weekly now that my school is starting. If not, probably about two weeks at most. But should I missed those deadlines, I do apologies for that matter.**

 **Begynnelse means beginning in Norewegian. (with the help of a translator)**

 **Edit: Thank you, Halowenjo for the review. I am grateful for the advice and for pointing out the errors I made. I will re-check the chapters before releasing a new one, which is currently in the hands of a friend of mine to help me note any errors.**

 **To Malgad, I do agree with that the players accept the situation too quickly. I will have to re-write the part of the chapter. As for the stats, she also have regenerative abilities as an Angel. Her defense is strong enough to withstand heavy damage and have spells that buff defense (both physical and magical), so there is really no need to have a high HP. She is, after all, a hybrid tanker.**

 **Now then let's start the chapter and oh, again, I do not own Overlord. Only the members of Alteria Aurora were created by me.**

 **EDIT: Before there is any more misunderstanding, Skekinah's racial level is 50, total is 100. Others is placed in the Racial Level, which means that she has been testing out different races before deciding to take Angel race.**

* * *

The three founders remaining had reached the Throne room where they would do ceremonies of those who are joined in the first time and those who are given a higher rank. There were a few times that a new team is created to defend the gardens or invade other guilds. Well, invading is hardly Alteria Aurora's way of duelling. But it is their duty to remind the hostile guilds to minimize PKing on weaker and new players.

The throne room was designed by her and Aenor who have vast knowledge of history from various countries. The room they designed are more of European feel with a blue carpet stretching at the center from the entrance to the throne itself. Paintings of various landscape of Yggdrasil and flags of each Founders were pinned on the stone white walls. At each side of the room, there are equal number of steel armored knights with their spears upright. They acts as protectors to the Empress and the Founders should the invaders managed to get into the throne room.

"Alright... Err… What was that command?" The leader asked her two friends.

"Stand by with respect to the leader." Aenor spoke in command and the NPCs immediately went to their places and the servant bowed in respect while the knights kneeled with their heads down. Skekinah sighed again. It is not that she hate kneeling or anything. She merely do not wish to have too much recognition and respect despite being the Guild Leader.

"Still feeling uncomfortable even though we did remove the setting out of the servants?" Damula smirked as he spoke in a teasing tone.

"It is not that I hate it… It's just that… I am just a normal girl who values the people's wellbeing and happiness." Skekinah answered as she sat on the throne while the rest stood beside her. She turned around and saw the twins NPCs.

Reinhart and Ioreth, twin Elven Oracle of Alteria Aurora, who acts as advisors to the Sector Guardians who are protecting the entrance to the Gardens. Well, so far, one guild did try out, only to be knocked out by the first Sector Guardian. Since Skekinah and a few Founders are hiding the fact that they have about 20 world-level items out of 200 and lied to the rest and other guilds that they only have 3, they have to strengthen the security to the max. Well, it is common knowledge to put up defenses to protect these items and they used it very well.

First reason is that world-level items are very rare and could raise its reputation. But this can attract unwanted attention and could use it to their own benefits, thus the world-level items can be only accessed to the Secret Vault that was created for the Leader only. So far the only ones know about this is Damula and Aenor whom Skekinah had trusted them since they first started the game together.

Second reason is that they want the guild to be friendly yet competitive guild. If the players heard about that information, they will try to get into the guild and Skekinah hated people who dare to misuse the guild to do evil things. This is why Skekinah is greatly respected and known as the Goddess of Judgement.

The third and final reason is that Skekinah and most of the founders dislike fighting in their own Sanctuary. Once the word gets out, the Garden would have countless invasion and the Guild need to minimize the funding as it is meant to help new players to grow and reward those who do well in the Guild. Aenor created a duty himself to give gold to members depending on their rank every month. Also, it is very expensive to revive a Sector Guardian.

"Aenor, did you give them world-level items?" Skekinah finally noticed on what the Oracles are holding. Reinhart, the male elf clothed in white robe with golden trims, had the Amulet of Truth while Ioreth, the female elf clothed in silvery blue dress have the Illusion Staff of Divine Protection. Both Oracles were created by Aenor thus the leader had to ask him since she is unaware about the changes.

"Yes, I did. It is necessary for them, should the founders are unavailable to check the Sanctuary's defense." Aenor answered.

"Smart as always." Skekinah smiled as she checked the time again. 23:40:02 and counting.

"Should we take a look at the description of the NPCs a bit before we get ready for the game to shut down?" She suggested and both of them nodded.

"There is one or two NPCs that really need to take a serious look." Aenor spoke.

"Oh you mean the ones made by Ginga-san and Taki-san?" Damula pinched lightly at the bridge of his nose while Skekinah sighed.

David Winchester and Lilith Treswell. A male homunculus and a female fairy Sector Guardian NPCs.

Both of them were created by two Founders who are hardcore Otakus in R-18 genre materials. Skekinah could see Damula winced as if he thought of something worst.

"It is for the best then. I am very sorry, Ginga-san, Taki-san, but this is really too much for us."

She opened up the two NPCs' profile with the help of the Master's Ring and slowly scrolled down the text. The trio cringed to see the whole chunks of text describing them as something inappropriate. Until they saw the sentence on Lilith's profile that she is a nymphomaniac person. Aenor did not say a word and changed the setting to 'she is in love with Damula', which made the vampire protested in annoyance. Skekinah gave a small giggle before looking at David's profile. The three froze to see the certain text, 'would give money just to bed with a sexy female'. Damula quickly changed the whole text to 'show affection to his crush, Ioreth'. This also make their leader giggled again.

"You do know that she is going to reject him, right? Well, I am adding a few sentence Reinhart's profile. I am not letting our leader get away easily." Aenor spoke with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

He opened the panel showing the description of his male creation and added a few text to the fourth paragraph.

'Fallen deeply in love with Skekinah and would always be worried for her safety'

Skekinah groaned as Aenor confirmed the changes. She turned on her HUD to check the time.

23:58:50…

"Well, it is ending soon now." Skekinah spoke with sadness as Aenor and Damula held her hands from each side in comfort.

As the clock ticks to last five second, the last three remaining players closed their and wait for the game to shut down.

23:59:59

00:00:01

00:00:02

00:00:03

00:00:04

00:00:05...

Skekinah opened her eyes and noticed that she still sitting in the throne room. Damula and Aenor were staring at each other in confusion before looking at her.

"Did they push back the closing time? It shouldn't be." Damula was the first one to speak.

"No and it is definitely not the new sequel." Aenor frowned. Skekinah quickly tried to open her HUD but couldn't. Frowning, she checked whether the menu is still there but it did not appeared as well.

"Err… The HUD and the Menu are missing." She spoke with panic in her voice. Both males quickly check theirs as well but to their shock, the functions were missing as well. The three founders were too shocked to say a word.

"I can't call the GM or Admin either. The button is missing!" Aenor became serious, pondering on what to do while Damula is trying to calm their friend and guild master down.

"Lord Aenor. Lord Damula. Your Excellency. Is there something troubling you?" A male voice broke off the commotion.

"Reinhart-san?" Skekinah saw the male Oracle NPC looking at them in concern. Everyone presented at the throne room looked at them with worried expressions, fearing for their Empress that she may be ill.

"Yes, Your Excellency. Have you forgotten my name?" He nodded his head before asking. Despite the calm expression, he seems to be deeply concerned. She tried to speak, but none of the words came out of her mouth.

"Ah, no. I just need you and your sister to go outside and survey the surrounding. Ioreth, I need you to activate the barrier. Knight Commanders, we need the scouts to patrol the surroundings immediately. The rest of you, please get back to the post and do not enter the Throne Room unless you are told to. There is something we need to discuss with Lady Skekinah personally." Aenor noted that their leader is too shocked to speak and decided to give commands.

"Of course, Lord Aenor." Everyone in the throne room gave a salute towards their masters and left the room.

"Yuki. I need you to calm down. Take a deep breathe and let it go." Skekinah followed Aenor's advice and finally calmed herself down.

"What is going on here? Ruji-san. Dan-san." She finally asked them in their real names as she stood up from her throne.

"I have no clue. First the menu is missing, then the NPCs can move..." Damula was pacing left and right near the throne, frowning in thought. Aenor just calmly took out a knife nearby and held his leader's left waist.

"Ruji-san, what are you doing?" Skekinah looked at the elf in shock while Damula was staring at him as if the elf had gone insane. The elf used the knife and made a small cut on the waist. Skekinah quickly closed her eyes, but she didn't feel anything.

"Eh? Why can't I feel pain?" Skekinah realized that something is wrong. She could not feel any sign of pain and the cut that Aenor made had disappeared after a few seconds.

"It seems to me that our bodies had changed to the races we have chosen." Aenor put the knife back before explaining.

"Wakahisa Ruji, you idiot! Warn us what you are doing before you scares us to death!" Skekinah and Damula glared at the elf. Damula angrily grabbed Aenor's collar and tried to shake him vigorously.

"Guys, stop it!" Skekinah quickly rushed towards them to separate them apart.

* * *

"That means that we have somehow stuck in the game?" Damula was unsure about the conclusion he made once he calmed his anger down.

"Eh?! How are my parents going to accept this?! Tell me this is a dream! My parents is going to take my death very hard!" Skekinah panicked again, earning a whack on the head by Aenor, using a book that he had been carrying.

"Calm down, for goodness sake! We don't know what situation we are in now or how bad it is now." Aenor chided her.

"Sorry..." She rubbed her head, whimpering.

"Well, I do have the need to bite people's neck. This could be a problem." Damula rubbed his throat with worry.

"We have to find ways to sate your hungry or things might go from bad to worst." Skekinah paled as she remembered the incident long ago before they founded the guild. It wasn't pretty and it made Damula shiver in fear when he heard the whole story from Aenor.

"Lord Aenor. Lord Damula. Your Excellency. We have something to report." Reinhart's voice can be heard through their minds. They concluded that the message spell that was commonly used is working without any problems.

"What is the surrounding area look like?" Skekinah asked.

"The Sanctuary is still floating in sky and we are in the plains, I believe." That make the Founders stared at each other in disbelief.

All 50 founders have decided to put the Sanctuary inside the Tree of Beginning so there shouldn't be any plains surrounding it.

"The barrier?" Aenor asked this time.

"Have already been put up, milord." This time, it was Ioreth who answered.

"If possible, I need every Sector Guardians and Knight Commanders to meet up at the Sector Four. Don't bother Sector Two, Nine and Ten Guardians. They can't move out of their sector so there is really no point calling them. As for Sector Four, we will tell them ourselves since we are heading there immediately." Skekinah commanded firmly.

"Of course, Your Excellency." The communication finally cut off and the Angel turned to her two subordinates who nodded. The trio headed off to the Sector Four, the Sky Garden of Gentle Breeze.

* * *

 **Hey guys. I hope you enjoy the chapter although it is a bit short. But I promise that I will try to increase the number of words per chapter as soon as possible. Anyway, here is the profile of Skekinah... although I do have a feeling that I may need to change her name... I can accept suggestion of what her name would be since I can be clueless when comes to giving names to a character.**

 _ **Skekinah (real name: Fujiwara Yuki)**_

 _ **Goddess of Judgement, Empress of Glorious Light**_

 _ **Alignment = 500 (Extremely Good)**_

 _ **Job - Guild Master of Alteria Aurora / One of the Fifty Founders**_

 _ **Residence - Sacred Garden of Eden**_

 _ **Guild Master's Study in 14th Sector**_

 _ **Racial Level (Total 50)**_

 _ **Angel - 15**_

 _ **Archangel - 15**_

 _ **Seraph Empyrean - 10**_

 _ **Others (etc) - 10**_

 _ **Job Level (Total 50)**_

 _ **Templar - 15**_

 _ **Empress of Light - 15**_

 _ **Saint - 10**_

 _ **Blade Dance - 10**_

 _ **Stats**_

 _ **HP: 90**_

 _ **MP: Exceeds Limit**_

 _ **Phys. Atk: 80**_

 _ **Phys. Def: 100**_

 _ **Agility: 50**_

 _ **Mag. Atk: 90**_

 _ **Mag. Def: 80**_

 _ **Resistance: 100**_

 _ **Special Ability: 100**_

 _ **Total: Well, no point saying it since MP had exceeded the limit.**_

 ***wince* Way too overpowered but she is a Goddess and Guild Master to begin with**.


	3. Chapter 2: Planning for a New Upcoming

**A/N: To a certain guest posted on 1/13, there is a reason why I put 'Others' in the Racial Level before the Job Level. Her final race is still remain unknown, possibly that Skekinah had forgotten about it since she hardly even check her stats that often. Whether that info will appear or not, it is still generally unknown.**

 **Edit: There are a few minor mistakes and grammar issues that had been cleared. The mobile version is not really helpful at all.**

* * *

Located on the border of a kingdom, near to the southern mountain range and next to the Great Forest of Tob, lies a settlement with a population about a hundred and twenty.

Carmen Village.

The village had made its living through agriculture and gathering of resource in the forest. The only visitors they have were doctors and herbalist who collects herbs, and tax collectors who come to the village to collect tax every year. Time might seem to flow slowly for some of its residents as the village life is simple, yet busy every day. From dawn to dusk, field work was what the residents mostly do. But what the villagers did not know was that their village would usher in a start of a new era.

* * *

The three Founders of Alteria marched along the stone bridge hallway deciding not to teleport directly to Sector Four. Reinhart had told that the Knight Commanders will be there once the aerial scouts had finished scouting and giving out their reports. The estimated time was two hours at least. The Founders also felt that they need to get used to the new changes in their body, thus they decided to walk the bridge hallway that was built for easy access.

"What are we going to do with NPCs now? They are similar to advanced A.I. robots with feelings now." Skekinah asked her two subordinates.

"At the moment, we need to check on their loyalty to us first. Until we have information about the world outside, it is best for us to wait. Hopefully, the information we can get may be enough to make an assumption." Aenor answered firmly.

"I do agree with Aenor. The NPCs that everyone had created had their minds and ability to make decision on their own." Damula agreed with the elf. "By the way, did you see Reinhart's reaction earlier?" The Angel recalled the events where Reinhart was looking very concerned at her well-being, more distressed than his sister. In fact, Ioreth seem to be laughing at the corner at his behavior.

"I can only assumed that the changes we made before the server ended, must have reflected on them." Damula immediately glared at Aenor as the elf was explaining.

"Now, I have to deal with Lilith because of that joke you had created. How am I going to face Taki-san?" He scowled while Skekinah was trying her best to calm him down.

"Now, now, it shouldn't that bad." She tried to defuse the tension.

"I can only hope so." The vampire gave a long sigh as the door at the end of the hallway opened to allow the members to enter.

* * *

The view of the Sky Gardens of Gentle Breeze was breathtaking. One of the Founders, Symphonia was the creator of that sector. Symphonia was known for composing musics on festival events and was highly praised for her works. She had delicately designed the environment and implanted it on Sector Four. Flourished with beautiful flowers found in Yggdrasil and there were musical structures like harp pillars placed along the outer ring of the Garden. The pillars acted as AoE attack, debuffing the invaders at the same time.

The total number of Sectors that the Founders had created is fifteen. That includes the throne room where it was situated at the center of the whole Sanctuary. Twelve sectors were used for defense surrounding the last three sectors. The last defense sector that linked to the Throne Room was a floating path where the Elite Angel Paladins and Knights would stall the intruders enough time for the Founders available to get ready. There were total of five vaults in the Sanctuary, each protected by the strongest Guardians created by Aenor and Damula. The last vault could be only opened by the Guild Master and have the strongest, unbreakable enhancement on its gate.

The layout was this:

Sector 01 - Blazing Volcano of Fury (Fire)

Sector 02 - Temple of Deep Sea (Water)

Sector 03 - Desert of Flowing Sand (Earth)

Sector 04 - Sky Garden of Gentle Breeze (Wind)

Sector 05 - Temple of Holy Sun (Light)

Sector 06 - Dark Hall of Midnight Crimson (Dark)

Sector 07 - Crystallize Field of Mana (Aether)

Sector 08 - Ground of Emptiness (Void)

Sector 09 - Forest of the Great Maze (Wood/Plant)

Sector 10 - Shards of Endless Truth (Time)

Sector 11 - Snow Garden of Mercy (Ice)

Sector 12 - Mirrors of Endless Shadows (Illusion)

Sector 13 - Barracks and Servant Room

Sector 14 - Founder's Hall, Lounge and Meeting Room

Sector 15 - Throne Room and Vaults

When the Founders entered the Gardens, the first thing Skekinah did was to take a look down from the protective railing. Originally, there shouldn't be a railing in Symphonia 's design but Skekinah managed to convinced the Creator to add the railing into it. Skekinah was greatly concerned that the players would fall in and it was quite a pain to get them back up. A safety barrier surrounding the garden was also created for that purpose as well.

"Look like we need to address this matter first before we ask about loyalty." That was Skekinah's comment. Reinhart's report was accurate as always. She could see the whole landscape were only plains. Skekinah could only frowned at the situation they are in. Thankfully, there were no settlements or camps at least from her Divine Sight range. She would have to use the Mirror of Remote Viewing later to widen the range further.

"Your Excellency!" A child-like voice called out from the central platform. Skekinah smiled and turned around to face the blond haired caller.

"I see that you are in good health, Solaruna-san." Solaruna was one of Angel twins that Skekinah had created with the help of Aenor.

"I am so happy to hear that from you, Your Excellency." Solaruna twirled around for a while before giving her creator a playful grin.

"Where is your sister?" Skekinah asked.

"Luna is with Lord Aenor and Lord Damula just now. Ah, they are here." Solaruna answered before waving her hand at the group behind her creator.

"Hello, Lunarina. Sorry for coming in unannounced." Skekinah apologized to a silver-haired child similar to Solaruna's appearance.

"Not at all, Your Excellency." Lunarina smiled shyly.

"The other guardians and knight commanders are coming here for a meeting at my request. If possible, could you two fill in the details to Leviathan, Willowbeard and Terminos? I believe they have the right to know what is going on." Skekinah explained the situation to the twins.

"Okay." Solaruna answered cheerfully, while Lunarina gave a polite nod.

"Since we are waiting for them, do you have aerial targets with you? There is something we need to test." Aenor asked.

"Yes, we do. Let me cast a few." Lunarina answered politely and waved her bow to summon a few floating crystals in the air.

"Thank you. Lunarina." Skekinah smiled as she patted the child's head in thanks. She took a few steps forward and raised her halberd up.

"Tier Six, Holy Thunder." She mumbled a Tier Six AoE spell and the halberd glowed, unleashing white thunders from its pointed tip. The crystals shattered into very tiny fragments with ease.

"Is that the legendary Holy Halberd of Alteria Aurora?" Solaruna's eyes sparkled with excitement at the performance.

"Yes, it is." Skekinah nodded with a smile. She had yet to tell the Guardians or rather the NPCs about the copies that Damula had made for her since she had no longer wish to wield the real one which was more powerful than its copies despite its similar enchantments put inside. The difference between the real Guild Weapon and its copy was that Damula is unable to place the weapon's special skills into the halberd. The person who actually made the original weapon was Luminerin, one of the Founders and Creator of the Sector 10 and 12.

Luminerin was a master birdman arcane caster. His enhancement and item creation skills were superior and legendary. The reason why he was not in the game anymore after the guild weapon was finally finished, was that he had an accident and his sister had to break the news to the guild about his death. That was the true reason why the real Guild Weapon had to store away in the vaults. It is too precious for Skekinah to wield it, so she decided to ask the rest of the Founders to try to make a copy of it. Weapon skills were quite common in Yggdrasil but creating one was extremely rare. A player was required to have high tier creation spell and the right job level requirement as well. The enhancement and enchantments were easy to place but placing a weapon skill was another story. So far, Luminerin was the one of the few who mastered the arts of item creation.

"Well, then, the weapon is working. That means the magic items is alright to be used." Aenor was thinking of something when he mumbled out the findings.

"Divine Sight is working as well. It seems that we can use magic in this world but I am worried about using magic in this world." Skekinah had studied history before and knew about the England's view on magic centuries ago.

"Your Excellency." Reinhart came to Skekinah and greeted her with Ioreth following him. Behind them were Guardians and knight commanders, kneeling in respect. Skekinah did not say a word and made a mental note to find a way for them to bow rather than to kneel down. Despite the calm expression plastered on her face, she still felt embarrassed and overwhelmed with the high-level respect towards her. The reason why she made this guild with others is to make sure that players have a joyful time playing the game. It was the right thing to do, that was what she believe. She saw the new and weak players being harassed by high-leveled players and she despised it. She also knew about the tension between heteromorphic and human races and try to lessen it as well to make the game a better environment to play with. To be honest, she did not really deserved to have very high praises and respect. She is just a normal player who wish to spread happiness to others.

"Let us greet our Lords and our Empress." Reinhart announced.

"Guardian of First Sector, Blazing Volcano of Fury, Dragonica Fireblaze." A dragonoid whose appearance was a young man with dragonic features, like tail, wings and horns announced his name and statues.

"Guardian of Third Sector, Temple of Deep Sea, Scorpius." A huge warrior-like insect whose appearance was like a scorpion and a minotaur, spoke.

"Guardian of Fourth Sector, Sky Garden of Gentle Breeze, Solaruna…" Solaruna bowed as she spoke.

"Lunarina…" Lunarina bowed next.

"Guardian of Fifth Sector, Temple of Holy Sun, Apollo Delphi." An angel whose appearance was customize into a more human-like by his creator.

"Guardian of Sixth Sector, Dark Hall of Midnight Crimson, Lucifina Von Heinz." A female True-Vampire with a noble lady appearance spoke in a strict tone.

"Guardian of Seventh Sector, Crystalize Field of Mana, Lilith Trewell." A fairy with purple glowing wings spoke.

"Guardian of Eighth Sector, Ground of Emptiness, David Winchester." A male homunculus wearing a punk-like clothing greeted with a wink, mostly towards Ioreth. Almost all females rolled their eyes with a sigh while Ioreth completely ignored him, making him go closer to her… which… ultimately led him to being whacked on the head hard by the elf, knocking him unconscious.

 _Ginga-san is going to kill us if she heard about this…_ Skekinah mentally groaned.

"Guardian of Eleventh Sector, Culina Coldrose." A siren-like blade dancer spoke with a hint of musical tone in her voice.

"Guardian of Twelve and Final Defense Sector, Albert Twilight." A middle bulter-like doppelganger spoke firmly with his gentleman voice and grace.

"In place of the Levianthan, Guardian of the Second Sector, Willowbeard, Guardian of Ninth Sector and Terminos, Guardian of Tenth Sector, we, the twin Oracle, Reinhart…" Reinhart spoke in a firm tone.

"Ioreth…" His sister added.

"We are ready to receive your order, Your Excellency!" Every Knights and Guardians, even the Oracles shouted in the determination, had made Skekinah sweat-dropped and flushed in embarrassment.

"Please stand up. We are only here to discuss our situation and how to deal with it." Skekinah waved her hands vigorously and spoke in a frantic and panicked tone.

* * *

"Of course. Commander Frederick. Your scouts have found something dire, correct?" Reinhart spoke before turning to one of the Commanders in the Aerial squad.

"That is correct. We found a burnt settlement and investigated the place. It seems that there was a massacre and all of its inhabitants have been killed. We are currently giving them a proper burial, while Commander Andrian took over the investigation." The male commander spoke before turning to his comrade next to him.

"We have found another one just about ten miles from here. The village has not been attacked yet, but we had send out a scout to check the situation." The female commander finished her report.

"I see…" Skekinah closed her eyes to digest the information.

"Alright. I will go to this village and check the situation once again. In the meantime, I need the Sanctuary to be in maximum security. Now, we need to discuss another matter." She spoke out her decision before turning to Aenor for the main discussion.

"Since we are in an unknown world, it is a matter of time that the Sanctuary is being invaded by the people here. We need to find a way to solve this issue. Any suggestion from anyone?" Aenor explained the situation.

"Shouldn't the illusion barrier be enough?" One of the commander raised his hand and spoke.

"True. But we need to minimize the usage of the staff. The staff may be unbreakable but the it will require time to charge up fully." Damula shook his head.

"Is it alright to shift the Sanctuary? One of the scouts had accidentally found a clearing in the forest nearby. We can get illusion crystal to divert the intruders out of the forest." A female mage commander raised her hand and suggested.

"I will take a look at that clearing you spoke of." Aenor gave a nod.

"I guess this is our decision with the amount of information we have right now. Now… I just want to ask all of you… What do you think of us?" The question surprised everyone except the Founders at Skekinah's question.

"Goddess Skekinah is our best creator! She is kind and friendly to us and everyone." Solaruna answered with Lunarina nodding in agreement.

"Lord Aenor's wisdom and knowledge have guide us to victory." Ioreth spoke with honesty in her voice.

"Lord Damula is so cool and his power is breathtaking." Lilith, the fairy guardian whose setting is changed slightly by Aenor was staring at Damula with her eyes sparkling with lust. Those who were standing next to her, started to shift away from the obsessive fairy in discomfort. Damula, on the other hand, decided that it is the best to ignore whatever is going on.

"To my creator and my Lord, Damula, your creations had bought up the success of our kingdom." Lucifina just nodded and spoke her answer with ease.

"To our lords and our Empress, you all have bought our world peace from endless battles." Frederick gave out his praise in a loud voice with the rest of the Commanders nodded at him.

"Your Excellency, in regards to your visit to that settlement, please allow me to accompany you." Reinhart spoke of his request firmly as he took a step forward.

"I suppose that there is really no point convincing anyone on this anymore, I will accept the request." Skekinah gave a long sigh, already gave up of the idea of going alone since she became the Guild Master.

"Reinhart got a crush on Your Excellency." Ioreth smirked as she spoke aloud in a teasing tone, making Reinhart to chase after her.

"I am only concerned about her well-being!" Reinhart yelled at her sister while his face turn red in embarrassment.

Everyone minus Skekinah did not fazed at the scene as if everyone knew about this and chuckled at the twin's antics. Damula and Aenor were too busy laughing at the scene as Skekinah's patience had finally reached her limit and glared at Aenor.

"Aenor, you and your cunning mind! It is all your fault!"

* * *

 **A/N: Okay that is third chapter up. Sorry, the chapter took a bit longer than expected due to heavy workload for upcoming school event, and some issues back at home.**

 **Here is the description of Skekinah and full profile of Aenor:**

 **Skekinah (real name: Fujiwara Yuki)**

 ** _The Guild Master of Alteria Aurora, the strongest Guild of Yggdrasil. Gentle and wise, but can be quite shy. Despite in charge of the Guild for five years, she still feel overwhelmed with the high level request and recognition towards her. Other than that, she can be terrifying, when in battle or dealing with people, that is if she is very serious or extremely furious [that normally involve with a lot bloodshed with innocents. In more sense, her temper is legendary - Aenor]._**

 **Aenor (real name: Wakahisa Ruji)**

 ** _Elven Master of Observation, Head Strategist_**

 **Alignment _= 0 (Neutral)_**

 **Job _: High Elementalist and Strategist, One of the Fifty Founders_**

 **Residence _\- Sacred Garden of Eden, Founders' Hall in 14th Sector_**

 **Racial Level**

 ** _There is no racial level for Elf race. (Human Level Race)_**

 **Job Level (Total 100)**

 ** _Duelist - 15_**

 ** _Fencer - 15_**

 ** _Sword Saint - 10_**

 ** _Wizard - 15_**

 ** _High Wizard - 15_**

 ** _Holy Hermit - 15_**

 ** _High Elementalist (air and ground) - 15_**

 **Stats:**

 ** _HP: 60_**

 ** _MP: 80_**

 ** _Phys. Atk: 60_**

 ** _Phys. Def: 50_**

 ** _Agility: 70_**

 ** _Mag. Atk: 70_**

 ** _Mag. Def: 50_**

 ** _Resistance: 100_**

 ** _Special Ability: 60_**

 ** _Total: 600_**

 **Aenor can be cunning and always calm when things goes wrong. His way to speaking and his actions would always drive the Founders annoyed except for Dramula who will willingly strangle him to death _[I always had to stop them... - Skekinah]_. When Skekinah failed to speak in certain situation, he took charge much to Skekinah's relief. With a sharp mind, he had guide the guild to countless victories in Guild Battles, which made the best Strategist of Yggdrasil _[Actually, it is most of the time, not always that prefect - Damula]_. Despite him being a level 100, his stats are just above average, due to the fact that he used both physical and magical attacks at the same time. **


	4. Chapter 3: Story of Fate

**A/N: Here are something need to point out**

"Talking" - **Talking Normally**

 _"Talking"_ \- **In telepathy**

 _Thinking_ - **Thinking/Flashback**

 **Edit: For Dramula alignment... I just follow what the Overlord character sheets were written. Yes, he is Lawfully Evil, partially because of his race.**

* * *

 _Somewhere in the forest..._

 _"Hurry, before they get us!"_

 _"Ah!"_

 _"Onee-chan!"_

 _"That's far enough!"_

* * *

"Why I am in charge of those paperwork instead of you?" Damula was glaring at the elf strategist who was flipping through the reports that was received recently. Damula, on the other hand, was struggling to understanding the meaning of many accounting terms in the financial reports.

"I will be heading outside to check the clearing once the Magic Department are ready. Our leader is currently in her room observing the situation through the Mirror of Remote Viewing with Russell, the Head Butler." Aenor explained as he tidied his desk and put the reports in the rightful drawer of the second cabinet just at the corner of the room.

"I would rather be in the alchemy lab than doing this nightmare task." Damula scowled when someone knocked on the door.

"Lord Aenor, the Investigation team is ready and awaiting for your instruction." A voice spoke out from the outside.

"Well, I bid you good luck then." Aenor smirked, leaving the room quickly before Damula could yell at him to get back.

* * *

In some unknown plains, the sun was setting when another destroyed village was found by Commander Frederick ,who resumed his investigation by Skekinah's orders, and his troops. Surveying the whole village with a grim expression, he recalled the order that Skekinah personally gave him.

" _If there is a destroyed village, chances are there are others that will be next. I need you and your troops to check for any villages marked by Aenor. About five of them were attacked and destroyed and rest are in danger. Should you find those who dare to attack the innocents, don't hesitate to fight back." The Empress spoke in a firm tone as she was issuing the order to him._

"Commander, we spotted a group of knights, heading towards us. What should we do?" A voice interrupted his thoughts and turned to see one of the scouts was panting up and down.

"Knights? Let them in. I suspected that they are from these lands." Frederick commanded with ease.

Soon, the group of said knights stopped their horses and saw the state of the village. The captain noticed that there was a group of strange people helping the survivors out and he dismounted his horse. He gestured his troops to stop and told them to wait for him to clarify the situation.

"Hello, I need to ask…" Before he finish his sentence, the knight lifted out a debris with ease and shook his head at the sight before him. Two villagers were dead with various wounds on their bodies.

"Sorry, you have to speak to the Commander. His tent is just right at the center of this village. I have to take care of the deceases and give them a proper burial." The knight sighed and pointed to a makeshift camp with a strange symbol that he did not recognized.

"Thank you." The captain thanked the knight and went inside the tent. Inside was a black-haired knight staring at the map with a grim expression. The map was marked with crosses and circles.

"Hello, I am the Chief Royal Warrior of the Re-Estize Kingdom, Gazef Stronoff. Are you the Commander of this group?" The captain introduced himself, hoping that it would able to attract the knight attention.

"My name is Frederick Stallion. Commander of Alteria Aurora's First Land Division. I was ordered by Empress of Light, Skekinah to investigate the situation." The knight turned to him and introduced himself.

"Alteria Aurora? Skekinah? I am sorry but I have never heard of your kingdom or your ruler." Gazef shook his head, not able to comprehend the introduction given to him.

"Well, let's just leave the detail in another time. Since this is your lands, perhaps you should head down to where my Lord Aenor has pinpointed the next village. I think it is right here. Carmen Village, a few miles towards the east from here. It is best to head there now before the people there suffer the same fate as this one." Frederick just dismissed the question and explained the situation to him. For some reason, he felt that this commander was trustworthy and he nodded.

"I will leave one of my men assist your group to guide the survivors to E-Rantel. It would be safer for them." Frederick nodded in approval and Gazef left the tent to discuss with his troops.

"I will need one person to stay here and guide the knights to E-Rantel. They will be assisting us in guiding the survivors back once…"

"Once they give their loved ones a proper burial and prayers…" Frederick appeared and finished off Gazef's sentence.

"Sir Frederick. I must thank you for helping our people after all these destructions and the information you have given us." Gazef said his thanks to the black-haired knight.

"Not at all. It is my Excellency's will to protect the innocents from upcoming dangers." Frederick just gave a solemn smile.

"I will go, sir." A young man wearing leather armor came forward and stood in front of Gazef.

"Alright, Rufus. This is Sir Frederick. I hope that you can learn some experience from him. I can tell that he is a very good knight. The rest of you, follow me." Gazef smiled before ordering the rest of his men to head over to the East direction where the next village will be at.

* * *

At the Guild Master Study in the 14th Sector, Skekinah was looking at the Mirror of Remote Viewing with the Head Butler, Russell. Russell was giving instruction on how to use the Mirror properly as this is the first time Skekinah actually used it.

"So this is the village that Commander Andrian spoke of. Certainly quite peaceful, don't you think so, Russell-san." Skekinach shifted the Mirror to the left slightly.

"Certainly… hold on… Milady… Something is not right." Russell nodded before frowning when the mirror changed its viewing direction.

"Rouge guards?" Skekinah frowned when she saw a group of people, including women and children, being slaughtered by armored guards with an unknown symbol from the Mirror. When the Mirror changed its view, she saw something that caught her attention.

One of the villagers was mouthing something, unaware that his death was being watched. He was then killed by the guard who stabbed his sword down from his back. The scene disgusted her greatly.

 _Please save my daughters._ That was what Skekinah interpreted on what the man was trying to say.

"Seem like it… What should we do, milady?" Russell asked. Skekinah stared at the Mirror, with a view currently showing two girls running away. She deactivated the Mirror and turned to the Head Butler with a serious expression.

"Tell Reinhart to head over to the village. Dramula and I will head out first." She spoke in a commanding tone.

"Of course." Russell bowed as Skekinah left the room and headed to the second floor to get Dramula.

* * *

"Curse that elf! How am I going to understand all of these?!" The maids who were cleaning the hallway near to the office could hear one of their masters yelling hard inside.

"Oh dear…." One of the maid whispered to the another maid next to her.

"It is Lord Aenor's doing, no doubt. But what I truly do not understand is that why Lord Dramula fell for that again..." The second maid answered with a sigh.

"Did Aenor did that again?" A long sigh could be heard from the back, surprising them.

"Milady, we are sorry. And yes, he did." They apologised before answering to their mistress.

"I see..." Skekinah sighed again and opened the door of the office.

"Dan-san…" She sighed as she noticed that there are piles of papers on the desk and she shook her head Dramula continued to grumble and continued to write, unaware that his leader was standing in front of him.

"Tier two, Dispel. Level four." Skekinah snapped her fingers and the papers vanished into thin air, surprising the vampire.

"I should tell you that there is no way that those financial papers will ever stack up till we know the currency here. It is only a week since we came this world and please get ready. The village we have been observing is under attack." Skekinah spoke firmly before leaving for Throne Room to get her halberd and her silver winged masquerade mask.

"Wakahisa Ruji!" An unearthly scream could be heard throughout the 14th Sector.

* * *

In the forest near the Carman Village, two set of running footsteps could be heard.

"Hurry, before they get us!" The older girl spoke, pulling the younger child closer to her.

"Ah!" The younger child did not see the half-buried tree root on the ground and tripped on it. Her right hand that was held by the elder girl slipped and the child fell to the ground with a thud.

"Nemu!" The elder girl quickly stop running and rushed to her sister's aid.

"Finally found you. You are not escaping death that easily!" Two armored guards came and the first guard quickly raised his sword and struck down on the younger child. However, the elder girl took the hit on the back instead to protect her younger sister.

"Onee-chan!" The child gasped in shock.

"That is far enough!" A female voice spoke in a loud voice that made the ground shook. Before the guards could look around for the source of the voice, suddenly, a masked figure pierced through the first guard's abdomen with a halberd so quickly that anyone could react. The man fell to the ground dead and the figure slammed the halberd tip on the ground hard.

"Killing innocents especially women and children…. You, evil humans, really disgusted me." Skekinah, with her masquerade mask on, spoke in a low and cold tone while Dramula went to her side and raised his right hand up.

"Fourth Tier, Shadow Fall." The area around the second guard became a dark shadow hole, immediately pulling down the guard slowly into an endless void. The guard struggled as he screamed in fear. Sighing, Skekinah decided to end this mess and stabbed the guard's heart with ease, ending his life. The hole disappeared along with the guard within seconds.

"There should be more guards than this. Could they be in the village?" Skekinah asked to her subordinate.

"It would seem. But I am sure that the scout we had send should be handling them with ease. But for now…" The two Founders turned to the two young villagers behind them. They stiffened in fear when Skekinah walked towards them slowly. The Angel quickly took out her bag and began searching for something to heal the wound.

"Here, drink this." Skekinah spoke as she took out a rank two healing potion and held its neck for the older girl to take. The girl gasped, thinking that the red liquid inside the bottle is blood, immediately panicked.

"I will take it, but leave my sister alone, please." She said to the Angel with a hint of fear.

"Eh?" Skekinah blinked her eyes blankly, not understanding the situation.

"No, Onee-chan. Don't!" The younger child protested. Skekinah could swear that she could feel Dramula's anger increasing further. Thanks to Aenor's illusion stun, Dramula was in a very foul mood.

 _This could become a problem…_ She thought, knowing what he is going to say in front of an innocent child.

"Enough! Just drink that— OW!" Before Dramula could finish his sentence in anger, Skekinah stomped on his nearby foot hard with her high-heeled boots, causing him to jump around and yelling in pain. She turned and glared at him while the two villagers stared at them in surprise.

"No swearing or any bad words in front of a young child!" Skekinah chided him before turning back to the older girl. She kneed down slowly and remove the cap of the potion. She kneed down slowly to the ground and spoke with a kind smile.

"This is a healing potion. Here, take this. I can ensure you that there is no blood inside despite the color of it."

The girl stared at the Angel for a while, then took the potion slowly. She bit her lips before gulping the potion in one go. Immediately, the wound that was inflicted on her back was healed completely and the girl did not feel any pain anymore. This amazed her and her sister.

"If you don't mind, may I ask a few questions?" Skekinah asked them gently.

"Yes…?" The older girl looked at the Angel in surprise.

"Do you know what magic is?" The Angel spoke.

"Y-Yes. A pharmacist, who is a friend of mine, sometimes comes to this village and uses magic." The older girl nodded and answered.

"I see… Then, this will be easy to explain." Dramula spoke, moaning as he was casting a healing spell on his injured foot.

"I hope you have calm down, Dramula and sorry about the injury. I do not wish for a small child to listen to such crude words." Skekinah apologised in a firm tone.

"No, it is my fault. Aenor got me mad thanks to that prank of his." He answered.

"You know… that prank was quite old. I still don't understand that out of fifty of us, you are the only one fall for that same trick all over again…" Skekinah stared at him in disbelief. Dramula immediately sighed and hung his head down, depressed.

"Oh, sorry about that. My friend here is an alchemist while I am a magic caster. We came from far away and we just happened to saw what happened." Skekinah turned to the two villagers and smiled.

"I will save your village, don't worry. But first…" Skekinah stood up and raised her hand.

"Tier Three, Holy Protection."

"Tier Two, Shield of Magic"

"Tier Four, Wall of Heavy Defense."

"Tier Five, Anti-Range Barrier."

Skekinah cast defensive spells around the two villagers and then began searching something inside her bag. She took out two small horns and threw it into the barrier.

"Okay, that should be enough protection magic. It would much safer if you stay there. Also, if you blow one of those horns in front of you, an army of goblin under your command will appear. They should able to help you out." She spoke and was about to move out when the older girl stopped them with a call.

"Th-Thank you very much for saving us." The older girl spoke, giving her thanks. Her sister followed her.

"It is alright. I only did what I must do." Skekinah just waved as she spoke.

"Wh-What is your name?" The older girl quickly asked, wanting to know the name of her savior. Skekinah just smiled and let out her angelic translucent wings with ease. The villagers stared at them in awe as feathers were seen slowly descending down with ease.

"All I ask is that you will always remember the name of your savior…." Dramula gave a smile at his leader and friend's seriousness and the declaration that she was about to make.

My name is Skekinah, Empress of Alteria Aurora and Goddess of Judgement."

* * *

"Argh!" One of the knights who had been attacking the village had fallen down to the ground dead by a black hooded assassin. The villager that was being chased by that knight immediately stopped his tracks and witnessed about four knights being killed easily by the assassin.

"Tier Five, Flash Lightning." Reinhart, on the other side, immediately shocked about six guards to death with a fifth rank spell. The villagers and the surviving knights were stunned, unable to process on what is going on.

"Who are you?" The captain stood a step back and asked in fear.

"Our names are not important. You should be worried about the situation you are in right now." Reinhart spoke in a low and blunt tone, preparing for the next attack. The knights took a step back in fear when a voice spoke from above along with two claps.

"Alright, that is quite enough." Everyone looked up and saw Skekinah and Dramula floating up in the sky with the Fly spell. Both landed on the ground gently and Skekinah slammed her halberd tip on the ground.

"My name Skekinah, Empress of Alteria Aurora. I suggested that you leave this place immediately and tell your superi-... no… owner about this! Anyone who dare to attack or cause trouble to this village. I will make sure that that punishment shall befall to your kingdom." She glared at the knights and gave her warning in a serious and deadly tone. A tone that no-one dare to defy an extremely angry celestial being.

"Leave now and send my regards to that owner of yours!" Immediately, the knights quickly dropped their weapons and ran away, not be seen again.

 _I should be grateful that I took acting class from my mother… Acting can be so tiring…_ Skekinah thought with a long sigh.

"You…" She turned back and noticed that one of the villagers was speaking to her.

"Who are you, miss?" He asked her.

"I saw this village being attacked and I came to save you and two young ones who are currently at the forest path just a few metres from here under my protection spells. That reminds me… Periot, please escort the young ones back the village?" The assassin nodded at his Empress's request and disappeared into thin air.

"Please be at ease now. This area is now safe." Skekinah smiled as she clapped her hands twice. But the villagers looked a bit uneasy which made Skekinah worried.

"However, it wasn't for free. We would like to be thankful of." Dramula quickly added two sentences which somehow make the villagers feel relieved.

 _So, they will feel better if we are doing for this kind of gain… well… I suppose this will have to do with the situation that we are in._ Skekinah thought with a sigh.

* * *

" _It is fortunate that they believed us that we are envoy from other lands somewhere not on the maps. But still we need to get information that we need, which is really important."_ Skekinah spoke to Reinhart with telepathy spell with the help of Ring of Communication that she wore and the Amulet of Truth which is a World-Level item that Aenor bestowed to Reinhart. They both allow the Telepathy spell to be cast without the usage of mana.

The Amulet of Truth. Not many people actually regarded it as a World-Class item, but one of its feature was to have full complete resistance to mind-control even a certain world item, Downfall of Castle and Country, would have no effect on the holder. Mind control were often used on NPCs and it can be quite an annoyance. But what it really truly annoyed the people the most was the Downfall of Castle and Country, one of the two hundred World-Class item in YGGDRASIL. It was in the hands of a guild but rumored that the artifact was stolen.

Downfall of Castle and Country was an artifact that allowed the user to control an NPC, ignoring the resistance. Sadly, there was no way to dispel the control of a NPC but it can be counted by Amulet of Truth. The reason why it was considered it a threat, it is because NPC needed to be killed and reviving one required a lot of gold depending how powerful the NPC was.

"Is there something wrong, Lady Skekinah?" The village chief asked the Angel who was thinking deeply.

"Nothing at all. May I ask what is the value of this coin? This is the currency we used before the fall of the Empire." Skekinah shook her head and took out a YGGDRASIL gold coin. She passed it to the village chief who immediately inspected it. He did not say a word and passed the coin to his wife who placed the coin on scale. A weight was placed on the other plate and the scale moved to a equal horizontal line.

" _So the coin is worth twice than their gold, but it could be more based on its appearance."_ Reinhart spoke to the Empress through the Telepathy spell.

" _Most likely."_ Skekinah frowned as the Chief showed them the four types of coins they used.

" _In this world, their currency is based on four kind of metals. Bronze, Silver, Gold and Platinum. Since the currency is totally different from YGGDRASIL, this could be a problem for us. We have to find a way to earn them without using our resources."_ She spoke to the Elf Oracle with a frown.

"May I ask where are we?" Reinhart asked the Chief. The Chief took out a map scroll and spread out on the table. The lands showed in the map had somehow felt similar to Skekinah about the Middle East. As the chief was explaining the three main countries, Skekinah pondered about those rogue knights that attacked the villages earlier.

 _The Chief said that they are from Baharuth, based from their symbol on their shield. Baharuth and Re-Estize has been fighting once a year. I wonder though... Could the knights be from Slane Theocracy acting as guards, with the intent to worsen the conflict between the two countries? Tch. We are too careless… We should have capture one and interrogate for more information._ Skekinah felt tired as she let out a sigh.

"What's wrong, your Excellency?" Reinhart asked the Angel in a concerned tone.

"Nothing, anymore would you like to tell us further?" Skekinah shook her head and turned to face the Chief to ask the next question. The Chief nodded and pointed to a big circle on the map.

"Yes. The closest city near this village is E-Rantel. Goblins, orcs, and ogres appear around this area, but adventures hunt this area so you should be safe as long as you follow along the roads." He explained.

"Adventurers?" Reinhart asked, raising his right eyebrow up in surprise.

"They are people who defeat monsters in exchange for a reward. There is a guild in E-Rantel where you can request their services." The Chief answered.

"I see.. Do you know what is the population of E-Rantel?" Skekinah asked.

"I am sorry. I don't know the exact number." The Chief shook his head.

"Alright… Thank you."

* * *

The first thing in the morning, the villagers climbed up a nearby small hill to pray their respect to those who died during the attack. It was a quiet and sad moment for them. At the tree just near the gravestones, Dramula and Skekinah were standing under the shade in silence.

"Not using the Wand of Resurrection?" Dramula asked Skekinah as she was mumbling in prayers. When Dramula finished his question, Skekinah did not answered.

"Life and Death are together as one. It is best not to disturb the balance." She finally spoke.

"Moreover, a magic caster who brings death and a magic caster who can revive the dead… It is understandable enough to imagine which one of the two would be dragging into more trouble. Fate is a strange being… From now onwards, they will have to bear the loss of their loved ones and push themselves forward to the future." She explained further.

"I suppose you are right. I guess out of the Founders, you are only one who can understand the philosophy of the world." Dramula nodded and looked up with a solemn look.

* * *

As the sun became to set, the two Founders walked around the village to observe the situation further before deciding on what to do. As Skekinah walked, she thought about the visions that she and other forty-nine players created together.

 _I am glad that this village has a chance to continue. If we somehow meet other YGGDRASIL players here, I want to help them as much as I can. But first, I need a cause, a vision, for my actions. It would be good to get support from one of the countries… Being a leader can be so tiring…_ Skekinah stopped and let out a long sigh, causing Dramula to stare at her in puzzlement.

"Too much in your plate, Yuki-san?" He asked.

"Dan-san… I don't know whether my actions will reflect well towards our guild. This is not a game now… Our actions will reflect to the future… Moreover, it is already a week… Aenor said that if a month have passed, his family will disconnect the plug from his headgear. To be honest, I am terrified… I am the only child in my family and I am worried about my parents' well-being…" Skekinah spoke out her thought with a tone of worry.

"I am also scared of not seeing my family too… All we can do right now is to understand this world further, I supposed." Dramula ruffled the Angel's hair as he spoke. Suddenly, there were noises just in front of them. The villagers were discussing or rather arguing over a matter which made Skekinah frowned in concern.

"Is there something wrong, Village Chief?" She walked towards them and asked in a polite tone.

"Oh, Lady Skekinah. It seems some knight-like people are heading towards this village." The Chief explained the situation to her as the Angel pondered, processing the issue.

"I see… In that case, the surviving villagers can stay inside your house with Dramula and Periot's help. The Village Chief will come with me and Reinhart to the square. Will that be alright with you?" Skekinah gave a suggestion to ease the villagers.

"Y-Yes!" Everyone smiled in relief. Quickly, Dramula escorted the rest of villagers to Chief's House with the assassins. Reinhart stood next to Skekinah while the Empress and the Chief wait for the knights to come to them.

* * *

Sounds of hoofs galloping on the ground could be heard as the group of knights came into the village as fast as they could. Skekinah noticed that the group was different from the other knights who attacked the village the day before. The captain, whom Skekinah assumed based from his different attire, rushed forward and stopped in front of them.

"I am the Chief Royal Warrior of the Re-Estize Kingdom, Gazef Stronoff. I have received orders from the King to hunt down the knights of the empire that have been wreaking havoc in this area by visiting all the villages." The captain introduced himself and explained his reason of coming.

"Royal Head Warrior…" The Village Chief gasped in surprise, making Skekinah turn to face him then to the captain.

"You must be the chief of this village. Who is the one standing beside you?" The Captain asked.

"Ah, this lady is…" Skekinah took a step forward and interrupted the Chief's introduction.

"It is alright. It is pleasure to meet you, Royal Head Warrior. My name is Skekinah, Empress of Alteria Aurora. I came to help this town while it was being attacked." She bowed as she introduced herself.

"Skekinah?!" The Captain looked at her in shock and quickly dismounted his horse.

"Thank you for saving this village. Mere words cannot fully express my gratitude." He thanked her gratefully.

"Head Warrior!" One of knights came towards him with an uneasy expression.

"Unknown figures have been spotted around this area. It seems they've surrounded this village and are approaching as I speak!" The knight explained a situation that made both the captain and Skekinah in high alert.

* * *

 **A/N: That is the fourth chapter down. Next one is battle against the Sun Scripture. This might take a while...**

 **Here is the full profile of Dramula and Reinhart.**

 **Dramula (real name: Himura Dan)**

 **Vampire Master of Alchemy and Enchantment**

 **Alignment =** _ **-50 (Neutral ~ Evil) [Lawfully Evil]**_

 **Job:** _ **Head Alchemist and Second Head Enchanter, One of the Fifty Founders**_

 **Residence:** _ **Sacred Garden of Eden, Grand Crafting Hall in 14th Sector**_

 **Total Level: 100**

 **Racial Level (Total 20)**

 _ **Vampire (10)**_

 _ **True Vampire (10)**_

 **Job Level (Total 80)**

 _ **Alchemist (15)**_

 _ **Master Alchemist (10)**_

 _ **Enchanter (15)**_

 _ **Master Enchanter (5)**_

 _ **Assassin (10)**_

 _ **Necromancer (5)**_

 _ **Craftsman (10)**_

 _ **Doctor (10)**_

 **Stats:**

 **HP: 60**

 **MP: 80**

 **Phys. Atk : 30**

 **Phys. Atk: 50**

 **Agility: 70**

 **Mag. Atk: 60**

 **Mag. Def: 90**

 **Resistance: 100**

 **Special Atk: 0 (His special skill is not attack-based skill, thus there is no points to it)**

 **Total: 540**

 **Dramula can be like a hermit and often stayed in the Grand Crafting Hall [** _ **It is quite strange for a player to do crafting most of the time rather than fighting on the outside in a game - Skekinah**_ **]. Unfortunately, he is the source of Aenor's entertainment. He is often get pranked by Aenor every time, making him a bad mood which Skekinah have to keep an eye on him [ _Never anger her in front of a young child or you get a painfully, blunt injury on the foot. Yes, she is practically like a mother - Aenor_ ]. Dramula knew Skekinah for a long time and could understand how she feel and her worries when she chosen to be the Guild Master.**

* * *

 **Edit: Reinhart profile is done. Sorry that it took a while, I had some issues on deciding his job level.**

 **Reinhart De Santis**

 **Elven Oracle of Alteria Aurora**

 **Alignment: 100 (Good ~ Neutral) [Lawfully Neutral]**

 **Total Level: 100**

 **Race Level (Total 0)**

 _ **(Elf race is one of the Human type race, thus there is no race level)**_

 **Job Level (Total 100)**

 _ **Bishop of Truth - 15**_

 _ **Elementalist (air) - 15**_

 _ **Duelist - 10**_

 _ **Druid - 10**_

 _ **Summoner - 5**_

 _ **etc - 45**_

 **Stats:**

 **HP: 70**

 **MP: 90**

 **Phys. Atk: 70**

 **Phys. Def: 50**

 **Agility: 80**

 **Mag. Atk: 90**

 **Mag. Def: 100**

 **Resistance: 100**

 **Special Ability: 100**

 **Total: 750**

 **Reinhart is one of the advisers that oversee the whole twelve defense sectors. Due to the changing prank that his creator Aenor had made before the server shut down, he is known to be very concern on Skekinah's safety and seem to harbor feelings for her. Because of that, he is often teased by his twin sister. He also enjoys the sceneries around the world and often painted them into paintings [ _which often taken by Aenor who either put in the vaults or sells them. Yes, Aenor can be so cruel... - Skekinah_ _ & Dramula_].**


End file.
